Immortal Beauty
by hipsterwriter99
Summary: Rainbow Snowcone (FAVORITE OTP). Jack is remembering that hug Tooth gave him that night he became a Guardian. That night he felt something he had never feltsince he became Jack Frost, warmth, but there is something else he cannot yet describe. (One-Shot)


In the pure white snow Jack was having a blast by himself. His laugh could be heard miles away from him, but nobody goes through that kind of places in Antarctica. He liked being alone, he had been in fact trying to avoid any of the other Guardians for a couple of centuries by now. That was until Pitch entered their lives. He had brought a lot of fear and despair to all of them.

While in the midst of confusion Jack sought for answers in Pitch's lair. The teeth Toothiana took when he wasn't the winter sprite. He couldn't believe he put Baby Tooth in danger, all of his friends, especially Tooth.

When they all celebrated, between the furor of having saved the children, Tooth flew to him. She hugged him, and when she lifted her face both their eyes met. She has beautiful violet eyes that reflected the moon. And a bright and white smile that was signature of the Tooth Fairy. Her feathers were soft and nice at touch. Jack was mesmerized by the view of such a lovely beauty. He had seriously thought to lean in and put his lips on hers, but was brought back to reality by a little-bit jealous Baby Tooth.

Any spark of fear the thought of Pitch coming back someday was soothed by the image of Toothiana in the light of the moon. She was like a beacon for him, light that guided his feet towards the right place. And he felt that the nearer he was from her the safest and assured he would be.

Jack gave it no second thought and driven by a pure flash of desire, maybe need, he departed to Tooth's palace in Southeast Asia. He was already picturing how the mini-fairies would receive him. They all would swarm over to Jack, of course if they weren't busy doing something Tooth asked them to do.

He devised the enormous place up in the clouds with amaze. The palace was majestic, imposing, enormous. He could see the herds of fairies leaving and arriving the palace. He never noticed when he stopped flying and became stationary to admire the marvelous view that Tooth's placed offered.

When he arrived the fairies merely noticed him, every each of them, all except one. Baby Tooth interrupted whatever she was doing, important or not, to greet his friend. Followed by Toothiana who kept count of all her fairies. She then noticed the 400 year old man standing next to her dear little helper.

She send Baby Tooth back to her tasks and Jack was left alone with a jumpy and energized Toothiana. Jack looked at her again since that day, the same beautiful fairy she saw that day.

"H-hey Tooth," he said a little bit nervous, but Toothiana didn't notice because she was sunken in work, classifying the teeth of the children, he wondered if she somehow saw some interest in his teeth when he wasn't Jack Frost, just Jack.

She was finishing all this work while Jack went to the painting in the wall that reappeared when Pitch kidnapped the fairies and the children woke up disappointed that she didn't left'em any money under their pillows. Those were really dark times, yet the picture didn't brought him any bad memory. He saw the look on the Tooth up in the wall. A warm and sweet smile, just like the real one. He heard the noise of winds fluttering behind him and saw her coming down to him. His heart raced, his natural cold skin was turning warm, he felt something on his belly, a sense of warmness and disempowerment. If this wasn't love, love would have to put him down for him to notice it.

"Hi, Jack, how are you doing today, what is the motive of your visit?" Tooth asked as if relieved from a great task, but with a smile always on her face.

Jack contemplated the feathers on top of her head, forming a crown, just like princess. He just stared, motionless.

"Umm, are you… okay Jack" she said with a worried expression.

Jack was about to be embarrassed in 3,2,1,"of course princess." The words blurted from Jack's unconscious mind, but then he gave it a thought, then a second thought, then at last a third revise to his words and brought his hand to his mouth, blushing, extremely blushing. Not that Toothiana wasn't feeling her share of awkwardness by the comment Jack had just made, but she wasn't offended, she was also blushing.

Baby Tooth was eavesdropping since Tooth send her to continue working, she was also fainting since all of them were fascinated with the sprite.

Jack broke the silence by asking, "Awkward?" To which Tooth replied making a gesture with her tiny pale hands, "a little bit."

Jack took off, but he was followed by Tooth, and Tooth was followed by Baby Tooth, who could not wait to see the end of this.

Jack flew as fast as he could, but she wasn't that far from his speed so they weren't apart from each of'em. Jack brought up a wind current to slow her and hide behind a mountain.

Jack felt uncomfortable even though he knew that she looked like a princess that wasn't neither the time nor the way to tell her. He turned just to be received by a gentle pair of lips that were against his, he felt a pair of arms around his neck while he surrounded her soft and delicate feathers. Their eyes were closed but they both could see each other.

That night, when Pitch was defeated, Jack wasn't the only one who thought to lean in.

Jack thought, The best part of being a Guardian, is that her beauty will always be there, immortal.


End file.
